Gwenchanna
by adewandri
Summary: EXO FANFICTION! HunHan RnR Sehun sedih dan kesepian setelah kembalinya EXO m ke beijing... apa yang akan dilakukan luhan untuk menghibur sehun?


Sehun terus menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja makan di hadapannya.

"Sehunnie apa kau sudah mandi?" tanya Baekhyun sembari membuka kulkas mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia makan maupun ia minum.

Sehun menumpukan kepalanya ditangannya (ala Cherrybelle -_-) lalu menggeleng.

"_Jinjja_? Ini sudah pukul 6 petang Sehunnie. Cepatlah mandi…" sahut Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir. Sehun kembali menggeleng, "Aku tidak _mood,_ _Hyung_."

Baekhyun melotot, bukan karena ucapan Sehun melainkan ia melihat _Strawberry Shortcake _yang sangat menggoda di dalam kulkas, "_Hyung_…" Baekhyun langsung memotong panggilan Sehun.

"Sehunnie kau tahu _Strawberry Shortcake_ ini milik siapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata tidak lepas dari _cake_ yang sangat menggodanya itu.

"Kyungsoo _Hyung_. Ia baru membelinya tadi pagi," jawab Sehun masih tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari ponsel.

"Kumakan saja kalau begitu. Kyungsoo kan tidak akan makan selebih pukul 6." Tanpa persetujuan siapa-siapa Baekhyun segera mengambilnya dan memakannya di samping Sehun.

"Kau mau Sehunnie?" tanya Baekhyun padahal dalam hati ia berharap Sehun menolaknya.

"Tidak _Hyung_. Sudah kubilang aku sedang tidak _mood_." Ia bangkit lalu menyambar ponselnya dan pergi menuju ruang tv saat air matanya hendak keluar.

"Oh? Ya sudah." Baekhyun segera melahap _cake_ favoritnya itu.

=훈한=

Luhan melangkah memasuki _dorm_ EXO-M dengan kepala tertunduk, jujur saja. Ia sangat lelah akibat_interview_ EXO-M, "Lagi lagi _interview,_" gumamnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku? Aku tertidur di dalam mobil sendiri. Untung ada manager_Hyung_ di jok sopir," oceh Luhan saat mendapati member EXO-M lainnya sudah beraktifitas di dalam_dorm_.

"Kami tidak tega. Kau tertidur pulas sekali. Lagipula hari ini kau hanya tidur 4 jam," sahut Xiumin.

"Tapi tidak meninggalkanku di mobil juga."

Kris lewat di hadapannya dan langsung melempar handuk, "Sudahlah. Lagipula kau sudah 1 jam tertidur di mobil. Sekarang mandilah! Keburu malam."

Luhan melotot, "1 jam?" Tao mengangguk lalu mendorongnya ke kamar mandi.

"Kau tahu, _Ge_. Kau sangat bau. Mandilah…" Luhan ingin memukul ringan kepala Tao tetapi Tao sudah keburu kabur dengan membanting pintu kamar mandi.

=훈한=

"Sehun! Jangan ke kamarku! Kau bau! Mandi dulu sana!"seru Kai saat Sehun hendak masuk ke kamarnya dan D.O.

Sehun mengernyitkan kening, "Bau? Aku memang belum mandi tetapi aku tidak bau. Awas kau jika meminjam PRku!"seru Sehun lalu membanting pintu. Ia pun kembali duduk di samping Chanyeol yang tumben sekali bisa terhipnotis oleh TV.

"_Hyung_…" Chanyeol menoleh, "Apa _magnae_?" tanyanya dengan senyuman mengembang, "Jangan tunjukan senyuman itu padaku, _Hyung_. Tunjukan saja pada para fans," sahut Sehun, sepertinya Sehun benar-benar sedang _bad mood _saat ini.

"Hehehe… Baiklah ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah seperti biasanya 'maaf' wajah yang sedikit tolol.

"Kau seperti orang tolol, _Hyung,_" sahut Sehun, Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas, untung ia terkenal sangat sabar jika dengan _magnae_ yang satu ini.

"Baiklah. Ada apa?" kali ini Chanyeol memasang tampang datar ala Sehun.

_Plaakkk…_

Sehun menimpuk wajah Chanyeol dengan bantal, "Jangan menampangkan tampang ala aku _Hyung_." -_- Chanyeol masih berusaha sabar, "Ada apa _magnae_?!" tanyanya sedikit kesal dengan tampang _creepy _D.O.

"Jangan ambil tampang _Eomma Hyung,_" Chanyeol pun terdiam dengan hati yang terbakar, "Baiklah…"

Ia mengambil nafas kemudian memasang tampang _cute_ ala Luhan, "Ada apa Sehun kecilku?" bahkan kata-kata, logat, dan suaranya dipersiskan dengan Luhan.

Emosi Sehun menaik, air matanya sudah siap keluar. Ia pun mengambil dua bantal sofa lalu melemparnya sekaligus ke wajah Chanyeol. Kemudian ia berlari menuju kamar. Dan langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya dibawah bantal kasurnya.

=훈한=

Luhan menggeser kaki Xiumin yang tiduran di sofa (untuk ia duduk pastinya) sedangkan Kris, Lay, Chen, dan Tao menonton TV sembari duduk berjajar persis anak TK di bawah.

"Kita nonton tv Korea, yuk _Ge,_" ajak Tao. Siap-siap mengambil _remote_.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja _magnae,_" sahut Kris, Tao segera mengganti acara di Yinyuetai ke TV Korea.

"_Show Champion_! Lihatlah ada EXO-K." Semuanya menikmati _perfom_-nya EXO-K.

"_Ommo_. Kenapa rasanya Chanyeol makin tinggi saja," ucap Lay direspon anggukan dari Kris dan Chen.

"Hahaha… Aku rindu Kyungsoo _Gege,_" Tao mengambil boneka pandanya dan memeluknya, "Bagaimana jika kami memanggilmu dan Kyungsoo, Duo Panda?" tanya Xiumin membuat semua tertawa.

Tetapi tidak bagi Luhan, ia terlalu fokus memperhatikan adik kecilnya yang lucu, Sehun. Batapa rindunya ia dengannya.

"Sehun… Terlihat tambah dewasa ya."ucap Luhan membuat semuanya menatap Luhan, "_Gege_ sedang rindu ya dengan Sehun," tebak Chen.

Luhan menoleh lalu tertawa, "Tentu. Aku juga rindu si _leader_ Joonmyeon. _Happy_ virus BaekYeol. Kyungsoo dan juga Kkamjong."

Kris menepuk bahu Luhan, "Teleponlah Sehun jika memang rindu."

"Aku takut mengganggunya. Aku takut mendengar tangisannya dan aku takut ia mendengar tangisanku," jawab Luhan membuat Kris hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Yixing _Ge_. Kau tidak membuatkan kami cemilan?" tanya Chen dan Tao.

"Memang aku siapa kalian?" tanya Lay kaget _plus_ kesal.

"_Eomma_ kami. Cepatlah _Ge_…" Chen dan Tao terus mendorong-dorong Lay hingga akhirnya Lay menyerah dan melangkah ke dapur.

"_Ya_! Xiu _Ge_, kenapa kau seperti raja?!" seru Kris kesal diikut tatapan tajam dari Chen dan Tao. "_Mwoya_? Aku kan yang tertua."

"Sesekali aku menyesal jadi yang termuda. Bagaimana dengan Sehun, ya? Dia bahkan lebih muda dariku," sahut Tao.

Luhan tertawa kemudian bangkit menuju balkon, ia membuka ponselnya dan mencari kontak Sehun.

Ia sedang menimbang-nimbang menelepon atau tidak.

=훈한=

"_Magnae_… Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suho setelah membiarkan _magnae_-nya menangis puas selama 5 menit. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menghapus air matanya.

"Aku… Aku…" Sehun masih terisak sayangnya isakannya terpotong jeritan Kyungsoo.

"_HYUNG_! ITU CAKE SPESIALKU!" jerit Kyungsoo dengan suara 5 oktaf-nya.

"KAU KAN TIDAK MAKAN LEBIH DARI PUKUL 6!" jawab Baekhyun ikut-ikutan menjerit, Suho menepuk pelan bahu Sehun lalu keluar kamar.

"Kurasa dua orang itu sedang latihan berduet nyanyi dengan _high pitch,_" ucap Chanyeol pada Kai yang sama-sama sedang duduk di sofa ruang TV.

"Benar. Mungkin mereka sedang belajar untuk menjerit seperti kita, _Hyung_." Suho mengernyitkan kening saat mengetahui dua _dongsaeng_-nya ini malah menggosipkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bukannya berusaha menenangkan dua orang itu.

"Kalian itu. Jelas-jelas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan bertengkar, bukannya memisahkan mereka," sahut Suho lalu melangkah menuju dapur. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kai tidak mengubrisnya, melainkan sibuk menjerit-jerit _part_ mereka di lagu MAMA.

"JUKGO JUGIGO. SSAUGO OECHIGO. IGEON JEONJAENGI ANIYA~ DOWAJWOYO MAMA-MAMA-MAMA-MAMA TURN BACK. KKAEDATGE MAMA-MAMA-MAMA-MAMA ROLLING BACK!"

"BAKGO CHIGO PYEONEUL NANUGO SSAUGO. IGEON GEIMDO ANIYA~ DOWAJWOYO MAMA-MAMA-MAMA-MAMA TURN BACK. YEAAHH~~"

Sehun yang merasa kepalanya tambah pusing akibat jeritan Chanyeol dan Kai bangkit dengan membawa bantal gulingnya, bantal guling Suho, tas sekolahnya, dan tas Suho. Tadinya ia juga ingin membawa sepatunya dan sepatu Suho tetapi apa daya, tangannya hanya dua.

Sedang mata sembab dan wajah yang memerah, ia keluar lalu melemparkan semua yang ada ditangannya ke Chanyeol dan Kai.

Sial sekali bagi Chanyeol, sudah ditimpuk bantal 3 kali. Sekarang dapat timpukan yang lebih -_-

Sehun pun melangkah ke dapur.

"Sehunnie kau bilangkan padanya bahwa _cake_ itu milikku?!" baru selangkah memasuki dapur sudah di todong pertanyaan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Iya aku bilang," jawab Sehun masih dengan sedikit isakan.

"Diamlah kalian! Lihat, _magnae_ kita itu sedang menangis. Ia sedang sedih. Mengapa kalian malah ribut?! Mereka juga! PARK CHANYEOL! KIM JONGIN! Diam lah!"seru Suho terlihat frustasi.

Sehun makin menangis melihat semuanya begitu sibuk dan hanya dialah yang tidak bisa apa-apa. _Mood-_nya benar-benar sedang buruk saat ini.

"_Ommo_~ Sehunnie, kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo menyadari Sehun menangis. Sisi keibuannya pun aktif, ia segera merangkul Sehun lalu memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun. Kejadian ini persisi seperti kejadian seorang Ibu yang sedang menenangkan anak balita-nya yang menangis -_-

Baekhyun yang merasa terbebas dari Kyungsoo langsung mendekati Sehun dan ikut serta dalam upaya menenangkan Sehun, tujuannya satu. Agar Kyungsoo lupa akan masalah ini. Suho mengangguk lalu ikut menenangkan Sehun. Mereka terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga ))

"Sehunnie, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi tetapi setiap ditanya Sehun makin kencang menangis.

"JUKGO JUGIGO. SSAUGO OECHIGO. IGEON JEONJAENGI ANIYA~" Sialnya saat Sehun menjawab, jawabannya tidak terdengar akibat jeritan Chanyeol dan Kai.

Baekhyun langsung mengambil panci, wajan, dan juga beberapa gelas plastik. Kemudian segera ia lempar ke Chanyeol dan Kai. Akhirnya dua orang itu terdiam, "Sehunnie kita sedang menangis!"

Chanyeol dan Kai segera berlari.

"Sehun…"

Sehun masih saja menangis.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendengar dering ponsel, _feeling_-nya mengatakan bahwa itu dering ponsel-nya Sehun, ia pun segera ke kamar Sehun dan mengambil ponsel Sehun yang memang benar sedang berdering akibat Luhan menelepon.

"Yeoboseyo_Sehunnie kecilku,_" sapa Luhan terdengar gemetar.

"Luhan _Hyung_?"

"_Lho? Chanyeol?!"_

"Hehehe, iya _Hyung_."

"_Di mana Sehun_?"

"Ia sedang di dapur bersama _member_ lainnya."

"_Ahh~ mereka pasti sedang makan malam ya. Kenapa kau tidak makan?"_

"Siapa bilang makan malam. Malam ini Kyungsoo tidak memasak alasannya ia sedang tidak _mood_makan. Jadi apa daya, kami harus menuruti perkataan _Eomma_ kami, kan _Hyung,_" Chanyeol curhat.

"_Hahaha… kasihan sekali kalian. Ngomong-ngomong Yixing Gege juga tidak memasak."_

"Hahaha… _Eomma_ kita kan _one heart Hyung."_

"A_hh… betul juga."_

_"Hyung_ ada Kris _Gege_ tidak?"

_"Tidak. Ia sedang diruang tv menonton tv bersama member lain."_

_"Jinjja?_ Yahh…"

_"Ada apa? Mau bicara dengannya?"_

"Tidak tidak _Hyung_. Sampai kan saja salamku bahwa aku menang lagi melawan Kai dalam hal menjerit di MAMA dengan gaya paling _exotic_."

_"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tidak segera kau panggilkan Sehun? -_-"_

"Oh iya… Tapi _Hyung,_ Sehun kan sedang menangis makanya member lain berkumpul di dapur untuk menenangkannya."

"JINJJA?!"

"_Take it slow_ dong _Hyung._ Iya…"

"_Sebisa apapun, berikan teleponnya pada Sehun_." Chanyeol mengangguk lalu melangkah ke dapur.

Baru selangkah ia masuk, Baekhyun sudah mencubit perutnya, "Kenapa kau malah telepon-teleponan dengan Luhan _Hyung,_ huh?!"

"Ahh~ ahh~ ampun Baekkie-_ya_!" Sehun langsung keluar dari pelukan Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon membuat Kai yang ikut-ikutan memeluk terpental hingga menabrak kulkas.

"Luhan _Hyung_ menelepon?" pekiknya, Chanyeol mengangguk masih dengan meringis kesakitan karena Baekhyun tidak kunjung berhenti mencubitnya.

"Mana _Hyung?"_ Chanyeol memberikan ponsel Sehun kemudian dibawa Baekhyun ke kamar. Entah apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun tapi beberapa saat kemudian terdengar jeritan kesakitan dari Chanyeol.

Sehun pun segera berlari ke balkon.

Kai memilih kembali belajar menjerit agar terdengar lebih _exotic_. Gara-gara ia masih saja kalah dengan Chanyeol jika bersaing jerit-jeritan yang paling _exotic _-_- padahal _part_ menjerit di MAMA kan memang miliknya yang terpaksa ia bagi dengan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Papa Joonmyeon dan Mama Kyungsoo bertatapan aneh, "Istriku, apa yang dilakukan anak kita Baekhyun dan Chanyeol (O_O) ? Lalu ada apa dengan Kai (O_O)? Bukannya posisinya itu sebagai _dance machine _bukan tukang jerit-jerit (O_O)? Lalu ada apa dengan _baby_ kita Sehunnie (O_O)? Dan terlebih ada apa denganku (O_O)? Mengapa aku terus memasang tampangmu istriku (O_O)?"

Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan piring-piring, mangkok-mangkok, sumpit-sumpit, sendok-sendok, panci-panci, dan wajan-wajan.

"JOONMYEON!" Jika sedang marah Kyungsoo tak sudi memanggil Joonmyeon _Hyung_ maupun SUAMIKU -_-

=훈한=

Luhan terkikik saat mendengar jeritan Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang dicubit oleh Baekhyun gara-gara bertelepon ria dengannya.

"_Ge_, sudah malam. Dingin pula masuk lah…" ucap Tao tiba-tiba membuka pintu, Luhan hanya tertawa.

"Aku masih ingin di sini…"

"Jika ingin menelepon Sehun di dalam saja lah, _Ge,_" tambahnya, Luhan masih tersenyum.

"Aku butuh udara. Jika di dalam aku bisa kehabisan oksigen akibat Xiumin maupun Lay. Atau bahkan kau…" Tao nyengir mengerti maksud Luhan.

"Baiklah paling tidak pakai jaket itu!" Kris tiba-tiba datang lalu melempar jaket musim dingin milik Luhan.

"_Thanks twijjang_."

"_Gege_ tetap tidak masuk?" tanya Tao, Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"Sudahlah… Ayo masuk. Di sini dingin tidak baik untukmu _magnae._ Bisa sakit kau… Jika kau sakit aku yang repot," ucap Kris sambil terus memaksa Tao untuk menutup pintu.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum setelah pintu benar-benar tertutup dan ia yakin Kris dan Tao sudah kembali bergabung dengan Xiumin, Chen, dan Lay ia segera memakai jaket lalu duduk.

"Yeoboseyo, Hyung?" samar-samar terdengar suara Sehun merespon teleponnya.

"Ahh… Sehunnie kecilku."

Hening…

"Hyung_…_ Bogoshipo."

"_Nado_ Sehunnie. Oh iya, kata Chanyeol tadi kau menangis. Menangis kenapa?"

"_Karena…"_

"Jangan bilang merindukanku. Hahahaha…"

"_Kau jahat,_Hyung_! Apa kau tak pernah menangis karena sangat merindukanku?"_

Luhan terkekeh, "Perlukah kuberitahu? Nanti kau kecewa…"

"_Huft… Iya aku tahu,_ Hyung_tidak se-cenggeng aku."_

Luhan tersenyum, sejenak mereka terdiam.

"Sehunnie kau sudah makan? Kudengar Kyungsoo tidak memasak malam ini."

Sehun tidak menjawab, samar-samar terdengar isakan tangis yang Luhan yakini itu isakan tangis Sehun.

"Kau menangis lagi… Ada apa kali ini?"

"Hyung…_ Apa kau sibuk?"_

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

_"Bisakah kau datang ke_ dorm Hyung?_Hik… Masakan… hiks… masakan ramen untuk… hiks hiks… untukku. Aku… hiks… aku lapar… aku lapar_ Hyung…_hiks"_

Luhan terdiam, ia sedang berusaha menahan tangis, tidak mungkin ia akan menangis saat adiknya juga menangis. Paling tidak menenangkan Sehun dulu kemudian baru ia bisa menangis.

"Sehunnie. Sebegitu rindunya kah dirimu pada _Hyung_mu ini?"

"Hyung…_datanglah… ke_ dorm…_hiks… hiks… aku… aku…_"

Tangisan Sehun terdengar nyaring di telepon membuat pertahan Luhan pecah. Air matanya mengalir deras.

"Baiklah… _Hyung_ akan ke _dorm_mu sekarang juga… hiks…" Luhan segera menutupi hidung dan mulutnya sebelum isakan lain keluar dan didengar Sehun.

"Hyung… Hyung_menangis?"_

Luhan menyedot ingusnya yang hampir keluar, "Tidak. Sehunnie, kau mau dengarkan _Hyung_mu ini, bukan?"

Luhan benar-benar bersikeras untuk menahan isaknya dan menghentikan tangisnya sembari menunggu jawaban Sehun yang sepertinya masih menangis dengan emosi tinggi.

"Hunnie…"

"Ne Hyung._Pasti…"_

Luhan tersenyum, "Anak pintar. Ckckck… Sehunnie, jika kau rindu pada _Hyung_mu ini kau bisa langsung menelepon _Hyung._ Tak perlu menangis dan melimpahkan emosimu selama menahan tangis pada orang lain. Atau kau langsung saja menangis di depan Joonmyeon atau Kai atau yang lain. Biarpun _Hyung_ tidak bisa menemanimu tapi kau selalu ada dihati _Hyung._ Biarpun kau di Korea dan_Hyung_ di China, jangan kau anggap jauh. Bukankah Korea dan China masih disatu Bumi? Nah, kau mengerti sekarang. _Hyung_ selalu ada dihatimu."

"HYUNG…"tangisan Sehun menjadi-jadi dan itu sangat masuk ke telingga Luhan. Membuat Luhan ikut menangis.

"_Don't crying_ Sehunnie. _I'm always in your heart,_" ucapnya menahan tangis tapi kemudian tangis itu membanjiri wajahnya lagi.

"Hyung… Hyung_juga jangan menangis. Telepon aku jika ada waktu sela. Aku sayang kau_ Hyung…"

"Baiklah. Ini sudah malam Sehunnie, saatnya kau tidur. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Mimpi aku ya… hehehe… oh iya besok saat kau bangun kau langsung saja menodong Kyungsoo sarapan dengan porsi_double. Hyung_ tak mau melihatmu tambah kurus. _Arrachi_?" tanya Luhan berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

"Ne hyung araseo_._ Hyung_juga segera tidur, kudengar akhir-akhir ini_ Hyung_kurang tidur. Tidur yang lelap_ Hyung,_aku yakin kita bertemu di alam mimpi. Aku sayang kau_ Hyung…"

Tut… tut… tut…

Luhan menaruh ponselnya lalu ia roboh hingga terjatuh dari bangku. Ia terduduk sambil menangis sepuas-nya.

"_Ge_…" ia menoleh mendapati Lay sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Ayo masuk, kami punya berita bahagia," ucap Lay.

=훈한=

Sehun masih terlelap berbalut selimut tebal saat Suho sudah selesai mandi di pukul 9. Untung hari ini mereka _free _tidak masalah jika Sehun mau bangun siang. Lagipula bocah itu sedang libur sekolah.

Suho tak punya keberanian untuk membangunkan Sehun mengingat seberapa emosinya Sehun saat menelepon Luhan semalam.

"_Hyung_!"seru Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya dan Sehun bersama Kai.

"Stt…" Suho menunjuk Sehun, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Kai mengertinya maksudnya. Suho pun keluar bersama Kyungsoo dan Kai. Mereka mendapati BaekYeol sedang sibuk olahraga tarik nafas dan hembuskan di balkon.

_Beberapa menit kemudian_

Sehun terbangun, entah mengapa tiba-tiba teriakan nyaring Chanyeol membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya bersama _Hyung_ tercintanya pasti, Luhan.

Ia menatap jam dinding di kamarnya kemudian mengucek-ucek matanya, samar-samar tercium aroma ramen.

"Kyungsoo _Hyung,_ kau keterlaluan. Kau hanya memasak ramen untuk pagi ini? Sudah kemarin tidak memasak sekarang cuma ramen." Sehun bangkit lalu meminum segelas air putih yang selalu ia sediakan di meja belajarnya.

Ia keluar dan mendapati _dorm_ dalam keadaan sepi.

"Kyungsoo _Hyung…_ Joonmyeon _Hyung…_ Chanyeol _Hyung…_ Baekhyun _Hyung…_ Kai!" serunya masih bersandar pada pintu.

Ia menguap lebar sambil melangkah menuju dapur.

"Kyungsoo _Hyung! Hyung_ punya timun tidak? Mataku rasanya tidak enak sekali…" ia membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam akibat uapannya.

Ia tidak percaya siapa yang ia lihat.

Seseorang yang mirip Luhan memasak ramen di hadapannya,

"Oh… Sehunnie… Makan ini dulu. Tadi kau bilang apa? Kau butuh timun? Tunggulah biar _Hyung_carikan…" Luhan segera menggeledah kulkas sedangkan Sehun tidak bergeming.

"_Ya_! Sehunnie makanlah…" tatapannya beralih ke semangkuk ramen, ia segera menampar pipinya sendiri dan…

"_HYUNG_!" ia berlari lalu memberikan _backhug_ pada Luhan yang masi sibuk mengiris timun.

"Ahahahahaha… Kau sudah sadar?" Luhan merasa Sehun kembali menangis, "Cup… cup… Jangan menangis lagi Sehunnie kecilku."

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah terduduk berhadapan di meja makan sembari memakan ramen.

"Bagaimana _Hyung_ bisa di sini?" tanya Sehun masih sedikit berlinang air mata.

"Kekuatan rindu kita bocah cenggeng." Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban itu.

"Serius _Hyung…"_ Luhan terkekeh, "Iyakan. Karena kekuatan rindu kita yang begitu besar hingga terdengar oleh manager _Hyung_ dan juga Sooman _Ahjussi._ Mereka membawa EXO-M ke Korea jadi kita bertemu," Sehun kembali menangis.

"Tuh kan. Kau benar-benar cengeng adikku." Luhan tersenyum kemudian bangkit dan segera memeluk Sehun.

"Mana yang lain _Hyung?"_

Tepat saat Sehun menyelesaikan pertanyaannya semua _Hyung_-nya muncul dari berbagai arah dan memeluknya hingga ia hampir mati kehabisan nafas.

END


End file.
